The Multiverse
by gh0stlytr1cks3r
Summary: A scientist discovers the Multiverse. Portal shenanigans included, now he has to work with a GLaDOS fanatic.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue, part 1 [RECORDING FILE] My name is Garrett Martens, nicknamed "Gary", current theoretical physicist, and formulator of the Multiverse theory. Before you call me bat-shit crazy, let me explain my idea to you so you could understand. So, who am I? I'm Gary, 21 years old, tech-savvy, physically clumsy, socially awkward, smart theoretical physicist who doesn't mind being dirty, as long as it's for science. I spend nearly all my times online, to promote our scientific endeavors, and to argue with those damn skeptics. For me, as long as you believe my theory, you're fine by me. But if you don't, the hell with you then. BTW, I'm known on the MVerse forums as "G-Man".

We are currently in what I call the "Alpha Reality", in which either came from the Big Bang or the Creation. I don't know if which happened in these two theories, since I'm neither an astronomer nor even a Christian. (I'm an agnostic) The Alpha Reality is the reality that we first see after coming out of our mother's womb. This is the reality where we learn to say our first word, learn to walk and sit, know right from wrong, go to school, and the rest of what we do in this life. In short, this reality is where we are right now. I strongly believe that this universe is just one out of many other universes. Yes people, either fellow scientists or normal dudes, there are MANY more alternate universes there. I know, That's just like some science fiction story, but this isn't something written by H. G. Wells or Arthur C. Clarke, this theory is strictly non-fiction, as what I can base out from my experiences with the multiverse which brings us to my life story.

I was born not in a hospital, but rather in a science lab. My parents were scientists who were busy at their work and never cared about having a family of their own, until an accident in which left them both sterile, I think it was with the radiation or something else. But as people of science, as my uncle (who worked with my father there) said to me, they weren't distraught or depressed by the bad news. he even said that he saw no tear from their eyes or anything that shows that they were sad. Because they immediately knew their next tactic: artificial insemination. That was how I, and my two other fraternal twins were born to this world. They said I'm the smartest of the three, as they saw I spoke my first word when I was only four months, learned how to walk with two feet on age 1 and never even learned how to crawl. Blah blah blah, I did back then what a normal kid would do, let me skip the details and move to age 8. I was the top of our class. Assignment was no problem, not even sports (but today, it appears that I don't have any muscles) but there was one problem: neurosis. Probably genetic, since my uncle known for his OCD, is said to have it. If we were he, he would coax me to rearrange it to CDO... Even my parents had a problem with it and kept threatening me if I didn't do anything with it, they'll send me straight to an asylum instead of therapy.

One night, when I was asleep, I suddenly woke up when I feel like there's something bright. This is how I desribe it, There's like this portal with little cartoon characters on the other side, namely Pikachu, Mickey Mouse, Tom and Jerry, etc. and they were all saying in perfect English that I can go there and join them. Knowing my parents would see this, I woke them up, told them what I saw and they came to my room, but when they got there...nothing. The portal probably dissipated, and my parents thought I was pranking them or something. Didn't I mention they were strict? So, they grounded me to my room for a month.. I immediately brushed it off as some childish imagination, never to happen again when I grow older. That was just the first of my experiences.

Few years later and now I am in high school, I have this another experience with alternate universes, this time when I was alone in my room. I saw another portal, this time with spider-like mutants on what I swear to God a room which resembles my classroom. With quick thinking, I immediately grabbed my camera and took a picture of it. When I got it developed, nothing strange happened like suddenly the picture became blank or something, it's just a picture with those damned arachnids. But when I got to show it to my parents, they immediately thought I have finally lost my sanity, and for no reason at all, took the picture from me and said if I doctored or edited it or something. After that, I was sent in a mental institution which in turn started my nightmarish experiences there.

It was like Satan finally opened a branch office of Hell here. It wasn't an hospital, it's more like some maximum security prison. Everytime I'm alone in my room, (I was given the most expensive room, it's actually like a hotel room) I keep on seing those portals, and whenever I report them, they just saymy "condition" gets worse and worse by the minute, and subjectme to "extreme therapy" which is more like an execution procedure than a real therapy. I became the laughingstock of the whole prison. I was daily tortured with that "therapy" and one day in which I planned drinking poison to end my miserable life back then, suddenly I saw another portal, this time with sapient cats who probably have enslaved humans in their world. When I went there, I found out there was a slave rebellion and one of them targeted the cat king. When I stopped the would-be asassin, and they offered gratitude and sympathy for me. Those cats might be geniuses, since they even offered to open a portal far from the institution, and back to my universe. After all these things came to pass, I went back home, only to pack up my stuff, found an abandoned apartment to live in.

When I finally said I'm moving out, guess what? They were ecstatic and overjoyed when they heard I'm leaving that house. My family even threw a going-away party for me, but I didn't know it, since I was busy packing and nobody even told me about it. My brother even said that they cannot take my "psychosis" any longer and they are disowning me... What a nice family... Goddamned cruel shitheads... And... You know what happened NEXT?

*sudden change in tone, sounding angry* I went to this prestigious science school... Best of the best science students only...passed tests... Blah blah blah... Now, when those thesis shit came up *trying to calm down* The professor asked the class to write about things which aren't even discovered by scientists yet... I immediately knew what to write about... Got the proof...Pictures and junk... Worked so hard on it, I even forgot my personal hygiene...*successfully calms down* Now, it was the final year of my schooling. Our professor had recruited some of the greatest scientists here so they could judge our theses. Looked like the horrible shit I went through just for this theory was worth it.. *sudden threatening tone* But NO! Those fuckers just laughed at my presentation... Even my professor said my pictures are probably edited and aren't fucking real... THERE, YOU OLD FUCKWIT! I WENT THROUGH HORRIBLE TIMES JUST TO COME UP WITH THAT THEORY, AND NOW IT'S JUST DISMISSED AS BULLSH-

*another voice, identified as female* Karen Devoria: Gary, are you talking to yourself again? How mature of you, still not over those college years.

GM:Uh.. Sorry, just can't control myself, Karen.

KD:Oh, alright.

GM:See ya later.. Now back to my story..

KD:Make it calmer, you're disturbing them with your ranting.

GM:They didn't accept it... Now I have this diploma and all, ... But still not worth it... There can be infinite possibilites with another universes... Those nerdy assholes haven't even discovered them... But NO, they didn't even bother to help me..

Guess I'll have to start this project without their help... So, I gathered up some people, most science nerds, engineers amd inventors, went to Ohio, went to an apartment, built some secret lab and I discussed them my theory. None of them believed, until a portal mysteriously appeared, on the other side, is those cats again, saying "Greetings, Citizens of the Alpha Reality. We had saw Mr. Martens suffer from the persecution because no one believed him. And as we saw, it seems you won't even believe him, so here is our ruler, He is the descendant of the greatest Felinian pharaoh ever to exist in our history, King Malachias I, so.. Here is King Malachias XI!" Yeah, I still remember the exact words those cats said. So this cat, wearing royal robes, went near to me and said, "Mr. Martens, should we provide more things so they could believe in your theory? After all, the Felinians has a debt to you for saving my fur back there..." And guess what? My whole audience gave me a standing ovation. King Malachias XI even offered, "We Felinians have preserved your actions in our Grand Book of Chronicles. As I want to stay here, but as not to attract unnecessary attention from your fellow species. I will go back to my dimension now. But this is a warning, STRICTLY none of you, standing here right now, must reveal our existence to the public. Not even you, Mr. Martens. I cannot return back here foreversince we have more unsolved issues in our kingdom. Enjoy the rest of your days, everyone."

They might not return, but those extradimensional cats have returned the favor for saving their king. That event alone convinced everyone in my presentation that multiverses do exist, and each of them wanted to contribute to the transporter.

Prologue, part 2 (Gary's POV) Which brings us to the present. Now, after that, we decided to start work on our transporter. But Karen said that it would look cooler if it's named "portal". I even argued with her for three hours straight about how it should be named, but she eventually got the upper hand. You can't blame her, she's obsessed with this Portal video game. Now, let me introduce her to everyone of you. Name's Karen Devoria, twenty-two years old scientist, one of my close friends and my secretary. Now, she happens to be obsessed with the multiverse, to the point she eagerly signed up for the job unlike everybody else which I recruited. Her personality? Most of the time, she's like the average female friendly science geek. Known for her rationality and credibility, she even helped on my theory, "making those idiots in science understand you". (P.S. They still didn't believe.)

But, deep down that's all ju-

Karen: Let me explain this, Gary.

Gary: We agreed back then that I will do the talking..

Karen: And what? Lose your mind again and rant about your pasf?

Gary:... Fine.. *moves away*

Karen: Hello there! Name's Karen Devoria-

Gary: I already to- *gets cut off*

Karen: Get out of here and go back to that forum you made.. So, let me explain a bit about myself. I'm a bookish, intellectual , shy but friendly, geeky scientist. If I detest you, don't fret, I loathe everybody. I base my work on my all-time favorite video game when I was a teenager, the Portal franchise. My hopes that from this multiverse project, we could discover many things that will help humanity as a whole, unlock the secret of immortality, cure diseases, you get it. Did I mention I'm his secretary? That's not true, I'm the real one whos in charge of everything *sarcasm* He's just my slave, the weaker one...

Gary: Stop it, Karen and let me explain this, you're getting too far, you might as well mention my- Karen: Shut your mouth and get off, you virgin!

Gary: As if you even sucked Roman's cock...

Karen: Put my boyfriend out of this, Gary. Turning into the Green-Eyed Monster, eh?

Gary: Fine then... *walks out*

Karen: So, my friendship with Gary is really complicated. I have to put up with his neurosis and how he's "weak-skinned"...

Gary: AND YOU'RE A BITCH!

Karen:(How mature of you...) Excuse me for a while, let me tame this enraged beast. Fuck off, will you? Even for some seconds?

Gary: *tries to calm down* OK...

Karen: And how I'm a "smartass" and how I'm a "bitch" Well, if ever this guy finds a reason to get me dismissed, I always remind him of his own skeletons in his closet, he also being a "smartass" and all others. But still, this guy trusts me for some unknown reasons, to the point he even promoted me as his second-in-command.

And that "Roman" guy he mentioned? Yeah, he's also a scientist (albeit not working with us right now) and also my boyfriend.

(Hello guys, so this is my first fanfiction ever in history, but I have to re-upload it... Leave any reviews and criticisms here!)


	2. Chapter 2

THE MULTIVERSE Chapter 1

"So, fellow scientists, if we ever complete this multiverse portal, and if we are to prime the coordinates of our chosen location, where do you want to go?"

This is just one of those days in which I go and see my colleagues, and spend most of the time in forming hypotheses, thinking possible theories, and butting heads with Karen.

This guy says, "Why don't we try this universe in which we can manipulate our surroundings?"

The other says, "How about the otaku universe?"

Now, most of the suggestion alternate universes based out of pop culture (The far, far, away galaxy), most are fiendishly bizarre (A world where there are nine genders? What the fuck?), while some look awesome (A world where bacon is harvested? Hell yeah)

Suddenly, Karen raises her hand, and I immediately knew what she meant.

"Uh... listen up there, the multiverse has limits, and the Aperture Science is one of them…" I have to make an excuse just to get her to shut the hell up.

"Don't even make excuses~", she said with that charming voice (I kinda like her, but don't tell her that), along with "I-know-what-you're-thinking" smile.

{Dammit, sorry for being late, I was busy doing something. So what am I doing here speaking in brackets? Call me the Narrator. I'm just going to describe their appearances.

Gary's physique resembles the average science nerd, but he's neither too thin nor too fat. His short hair looks like it had not been styled nor combed for days. He has square eyeglasses, which makes him the object of ridicule for his colleagues, saying that "his eyeglasses perfectly match him."

Meanwhile, Karen looks, in lack of anything to say, pretty for a geek. She doesn't just sport black shoulder-length hair, but her intelligence even more expansive than Gary himself and she devoting herself tirelessly to science definitely says something, to the point many scientists involved in that project believe that she should've been the leader.

There are even rumors she even had her influence on him, but let's not talk about it.}

"Okay, so any reasons should we even go to that lab in another dimension?" I decided to finally reason with her. Time to put her obsession with portals to rest

"Everybody, listen to me." Everybody stopped and listened attentively to her.

"This particular alternate universe has many discoveries present science in this reality has not or never even planned of discovering. Yes, especially Aperture Science. We COULD improve life as we know it, we could-"

"Can we both get excused for a while?" The best I could come up, since virtually all others can get debunked…


End file.
